


Five Times the Clones Think of Anakin as a Vod, and One Time They Say It.

by lanarajade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Is A Good Friend, Anakin eats bugs, CT-7567 | Rex Needs a Hug, Fix-It, Friendship saves the day, Gen, anakin loves to give hugs, but i prob wont, but if the tags change, get rid of the maybe, having a happy ending, im making anakin nice, im obsessed with clone wars, itll work out, let the clones have nice things, maybe he'll liberate the clones, right now im planning on this, that i changed my mind, the 501st need hugs, this will be a fix it, youll know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanarajade/pseuds/lanarajade
Summary: anakin is a Good Person, so the vode adopt him as another brother.
Relationships: CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 28
Kudos: 223





	1. Self-sacrificing Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> never wrote a chaptered fic before, but im feeling particularly motivated and think it maybe might work. hope i remember this story in a week.
> 
> i hope you like it im on a clone wars/star wars kick.

When the 501st was first assigned Anakin as their General,they didn’t really think much of it. Just another Jedi to be in control of their lives. The longer they knew him though, the more he seemed to go completely against what they have all come to expect of Jedi. 

Sure, most Jedi were self-sacrificing idiots, but they had come to realize that, just like other nat-borns, they considered the clones as expendable.

When it was announced who their Jedi would be they didn’t really expect much. Some whispers were going around of his impulsiveness, but no one was sure of what he’d be like. They were taken aback a bit when he introduced himself in an incredibly casual way, asked for all of their names one at a time, hugged Rex, apologized, and ran off. Leaving behind a confused and quiet group of troopers. Still though, they didn’t let themselves expect much.

Anakin is the kind of person to blast expectations out of the water, and throw them directly into a supernova though. Within days of the 501st meeting him, he did just that. 

It was their first battle together, and Rex wasn’t entirely sure how this would go. General Skywalker seemed competent enough, but he could only hope that it wasn’t the kind of competent that led to multiple brothers dead. He couldn’t let himself get caught up in hope though. Instead he let himself get caught up in Skywalker’s crazy battle plan.

They were winning. Rex smiled underneath his bucket as he took out yet another clanker. Of course he should’ve known better than to think anything hopeful in the middle of a fight. As he was caught up taking down droids left and right, he didn’t think about behind. A stray was sneaking up behind him, blaster aimed to deal an ending blow. A few paces away, Anakin sees what the busy Captain does not. He yells out a quick “Look out Captain!” and before Rex can even turn, Anakin, in true Skywalker fashion, impulsively throws himself between droid and clone at a remarkable speed. 

The sound of blaster shots is heard from Rex’s new spot on the ground, and suddenly there is a heavy weight on his back. He immediately thinks that the life of a vod was lost by them trying to save him, and he wishes he didn’t get distracted by the fact that they were winning. His thoughts are quieted almost as quickly as they came though when the weight on his back speaks,

“Hey Rex, you good buddy?” Oh, that’s definitely not the voice of one of his brothers.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks General Skywalker.” Rex replies, as the general gets off him and helps him off the ground.

“No, problem Captain” Skywalker says with a salute and a smile before turning around and walking away. Letting Rex look at the two bleeding blaster shots in the General’s back, that he seemed to not even notice, as he gets right back to destroying droids, leaving Rex to do the same.

They won their first battle. General Skywalker’s crazy battle plan worked great. Some men were injured, but none died this time around, though he knows they aren’t going to always get that lucky. As he heads by the med room he sees Skywalker sitting shirtless with his back to an annoyed-but-trying-to-hide-it, Kix. Before the thought has fully passed through his head he finds himself asking,

“Why’d you push me aside and get yourself shot General? We’re meant to do that for you.” His words bring some odd kind of sadness to the General’s eyes before he replies,

“Because I knew I’d be fine, I heal fast. I couldn’t just let you get hurt or die if I could do something about it, Obi-Wan taught me that.” And because he somehow knows exactly what Rex is thinking, he adds on quietly, “none of you are expendable, I want you to remember that.” 

As Rex walks toward the communal sonics, he finally lets himself have a little hope. Maybe this Jedi won't be so bad for him and his brothers.


	2. Strange Meat and Giant Campfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kix can't give his brothers what they need right now, which stresses him out more than usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i actually continued something with a not horribly long time in between! I hope you like the second chapter!

Encampments that last longer than planned are no fun for plenty of reasons. First there is the fact that it pushes other planned events behind. Second, the boys start to get stir crazy from being in one place for too long. Third, you start to get a little paranoid with all the extra time of waiting for the enemy, which makes everything worse. The list of cons could go on and on. Right at the top of that list though, is of course, the hunger.

The clones are only sent out with an allotted amount beforehand, based on how much time the mission is predicted to be. Unfortunately when that mission lasts longer than planned, you run out. 

This was what was currently on the mind of the resident medic as he looked around his brothers who ran out of food two days ago, and no one has been able to find any animals to hunt. The worst part was he could do nothing about it, still caring for those who got sick from trying the local plants. They had to do something before they died of starvation, and the General was nowhere to be found. 

So yes, Kiz was stressed.

Just as he was getting ready to repeatedly slam his head into the nearest hard surface, the sound of brush and trees moving is heard in the distance. Just like that the situation worsens. They are stuck on a sucky planet in the middle of who-knows-where, with no available food, no available General Skywalker, and now they are getting ambushed. 

The figure emerges with a bloody face and a shit-eating grin. 

“Did y’all miss me?” Comes the voice of Skywalker

“Absolutely not Sir.” Is the response he gets from Rex, “where the hell were you General?”

“Oh you know, here and there. Doing this and that.”

“What’s in the bags?” Kix finally decides to speak up, effectively drawing everyone’s attention to the giant bag in each of General Skywalker’s hands.

“Oh this?” Anakin pauses, for what is probably a dramatic effect in his head, but only comes out as dramatic annoyance to the rest. “This is just some dinner I found for us today.” he continues, sounding entirely too smug for Kix’s tastes.

He sets the bags down and opens them to show enough meat to feed them all for the night

“Let’s get a fire going boys, we eat like kings tonight!”

“No offence Sir, but I don’t think that anything about this is fancy enough for Kings.” Rex snaps back, though the gratefulness is easily heard. Anakin must hear it because the smile on his face softens, but before he can say anything in return, the voice of Hardcase sounds out.

“Could I start the fire please Sir?”

“Of course you can, just don’t set the entire camp on fire please, Obi-Wan would never let me hear the end of it if I let that happen again.” 

Later that evening, when everyone is sitting around the giant fire, eating the meat of whatever strange animal Anakin found, and talking and laughing in groups, Kix finds himself smiling. Their General took care of them, treated them like people. He had already started to trust him, but this made him become like one of his brothers in Kix’s eyes. 

He’s broken out of his thoughts by the sound of multiple identical voices cheering and making sounds of disgust. He looks up to see General Skywalker shoving what looks like a worm into his mouth. He face-palms for what’s definitely not the first time that day. Yep, a brother for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I will try to update sooner next time and stay regular, but don't expect that. im forgetful and busy, but i will try my darndest to keep up on updates. pls leave comments and kudos!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! sorry this was so short. 
> 
> pls leave kudos or a comment. constructive criticism welcome. i crave validation as well as self-improvement. 
> 
> if you wanna scream about star wars with me or have a fic idea for me to write my tumblr is jadedlana and im down to chat :)


End file.
